


night is young and the music's high

by ninepoundfish



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Raleigh Becket is a Dork, Sibling Incest, dirty dancing but really badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepoundfish/pseuds/ninepoundfish
Summary: “They’re playing my song, Yance,” Raleigh shouts. He is very drunk.Yancy shares a look with Mako over Raleigh’s shoulder. "I don’t think you’ve ever heard this song in your life, Rals,” He shouts back.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Mako Mori, Yancy Becket/Mako Mori
Kudos: 5





	night is young and the music's high

Some dizzying and unintelligible song is playing so loudly that Yancy does not think he can manage to form a single thought. He’s sweating, but that's expected; the room is overcrowded and filled with people drunk and wanting a good time. 

Through the crowd, he can see Raleigh dancing, and he lets out a laugh at the sight. His brother is by no means a terrible dancer, but he can see that his moves are somewhat goofy, and a little uncoordinated. Yancy feels a rush of affection for his dorky brother, who is not dancing with anyone however, just enjoying himself and the music.

He feels someone to his left and turns to see Mako, quickly downing a shot of something. 

He nudges her with his elbow. “You good?” He asks. Her cheeks are flushed and in the light he can see the shine of sweat on her neck and face, but her eyes do not have that glassy look that tells him she's drunk. 

“Fine,” she says, then pokes him in the side. “You?” 

He grins and takes a sip of his beer. He’s not even close to being drunk because he was given the responsibility for getting everyone home tonight. 

They both look back out at the dancefloor where Raleigh is, and he warms up a little when he sees Raleigh is already looking at them. He watches as Raleigh sways his hips and runs his hands over his chest, slightly off-beat. It's suggestive and not at all subtle. 

Yancy turns to look at Mako but she's already pushing through the crowd. He sees her walk up to Raleigh, put her arms around his neck to pull him down and kiss him. 

He waits until he sees one of Raleigh’s hands snake down from her waist to her ass. 

He shoves through the crowd, side - stepping people and using his shoulders to nudge bodies out of his way. When he reaches them he takes a moment to groan and drink in the sight. 

Raleigh’s head is tipped down and resting his forehead against Mako’s. Her hands are in his hair, messing it up and making it stick up in all directions. There is no space between them; every part of their bodies are lined up and flush together. 

Yancy slides over to them and slots himself behind Raleigh. He kisses his shoulder once then shoves his face into his neck, smelling sweat and hints of Mako’s perfume. 

He rubs his hands down the sides of Raleigh’s body until he reaches his waist and turns him around. 

“Yancy!,” Raleigh practically shouts as he plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He can see the flush on his face that trails down to his neck, and probably, his chest. His eyes are glassy and he clearly isn’t seeing or feeling anything other than Mako and Yancy. 

“They’re playing my song, Yance,” Raleigh shouts. He is very drunk. 

Yancy shares a look over Raleigh’s shoulder at Mako and laughs. The music playing in the room is something that Yancy guesses is EDM, a genre that none of them listen to. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever heard this song in your life, Rals.” He shouts back. 

Raleigh is getting increasingly handsy when Mako tugs his arm to get his attention and signals that it's time to go. 

They get to the car without much difficulty and with Raleigh in between, hanging onto Mako and Yancy. The drive home is silent except for the soft sounds of music playing from the radio and Raleigh’s drunken snores in the backseat. 

In their bedroom at home, Yancy sits Raleigh down on the bed and kneels to take the socks of his feet. Mako is sitting next to him, waiting for her turn.  
“Mako,” Raleigh slurs. “Mako, you’re so pretty.” Yancy snorts a laugh as he watches his brother sigh dreamily. 

“How’d we get someone so great as you,” Raleigh says, then leans to her side and kisses her on her forehead. He mostly misses her head though, and instead kisses the top of her head. 

Yancy, in the process of removing Raleigh’s pants, taps him twice on the thigh so that he can lift his hips. Raleigh does and Yancy slides his jeans off. 

Mako gazes at Raleigh fondly and cups his cheek. “You two are very lucky.” 

Yancy grins and moves to kiss her on one cheek. “That,” he kisses her other cheek, “is correct.” 

He tugs Raleigh up to stand, then pushes his shirt up his chest and off his body. Once Raleigh is down to his underwear, Yancy moves on to Mako to take her shirt and pants off. 

He leaves them on the bed, both of them already slipping into sleep, and goes to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. He enters the room once more, and puts the glasses on the nightstand. 

He slips in behind Mako, spooning her back, while Raleigh is curled on her front. He intertwines his hands with Raleigh’s over Mako’s body and allows himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
